


at ease | sugawara koushi

by tiawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, just suga being a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiawrites/pseuds/tiawrites
Summary: you're nervous as hell to meet your boyfriend's team but he always knows how to make you feel at ease <3sugawara koushi x reader
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	at ease | sugawara koushi

**Author's Note:**

> request: "Hi could I request a Suga x reader where he is introducing you to the Karasuno team for the first time and how you think everyone would react to him having a gf? Thank you in advance! Hope you are doing well and keeping healthy"  
> a/n: ah first of all, tysm! i'm doing decently, i hope you're doing good too! <3 i wasn't sure if you wanted headcannons or an imagine so i decided to do an imagine bc i love writing for suga ahaha, hope you enjoy :))  
> warnings: i don't think there's any <3

"Y/N, you really don't need to be this nervous. I promise they're gonna love you," your boyfriend assured you as you walked hand in hand down the path towards the Karasuno school gym.

  
Sighing, you nod at his statement. "I mean, my head knows that you're probably right, but my stomach really disagrees," you reply, praying to the lord above that you wouldn't hurl in front of his team mates. That really wouldn't be a good first impression.

  
Even though yourself and Suga had been dating for around three months now, you had yet to meet his team mates. This may be due to the fact that you didn't actually attend Karasuno, and instead got to know Suga back when you were in junior high. You'd both decided to go to different high schools, but still kept in touch and eventually began dating when he finally decided to ask you on a proper date.

  
Suga had been trying to get you to meet them for weeks, but you were able to create an excuse to get out of it every time. It wasn't a case of you not wanting to meet them, you were just genuinely terrified. You knew how much Suga cared for his friends and if they didn't like you... no, Suga wouldn't let that get between you both indefinitely. But it could put a huge strain on your relationship and you just didn't want to risk that.

  
Suga just made you so incredibly happy. Everything about him still gave you butterflies, no matter how long you'd known him, and he was honestly one of the sweetest people you knew. He always knew what to say to make you feel better and never failed to make you laugh. Not to mention that his smile was one of the best gifts to this Earth. He made you a better person and vice versa. And it would honestly be the worst thing ever for you to jeopardise that.

  
Your rambling thoughts were interrupted by Suga's melodic laughter. "Please try not to throw up, I don't think Shimizu would be very impressed with having to clean that," he chortled as he swang your hand back and forth.

  
The doors to the gym were in sight and you felt your heart lurch, suddenly stopping dead in the middle of the pathway, causing Suga to tug at your hand. Realising you were beginning to overthink again, Suga moved so that he was in front of you and took both of your cheeks into his hands, a gentle smile on his face. "Y/N, just try not to think about it. Yes, the team is very important to me, but so are you. You don't have anything to worry about." He paused, noticing your eyes still moving around restlessly and the slight furrow in your eyebrows. "Do you know why I want the team to meet you?"

  
You shook your head carefully, relishing in the feeling of his calloused hands against your skin. You felt his thumb rub your cheek soothingly as he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to your lips, your cheeks heating up under his hands.

  
"Because I want them to know what an amazing person I have the privilege of being in love with."

  
Damn. This dude really knew how to make your heart stop, huh?

  
He grinned cheekily at you. "So, you ready?" He asked, as he pulled away and took your hand in his once again. Taking a deep breath, you nodded at him with a small smile. You were still nervous, but with the comforting feeling of his hand in yours and the atmosphere of that quick kiss lingering, you decided that yes, you were ready.

-

It honestly wasn't as bad as you expected.

  
Yes, walking through those doors was damn intimidating to say the least, but that was the worst part of the whole thing. As you and Suga walked in, Suga leading the way, it took a little while for anyone to really notice; most of them too busy practising individually before team practise began.

  
In the end, Suga cleared his throat loudly and all action in the gym ceased, the sound of volleyballs bouncing decreasing steadily.

  
Silence.

  
Before complete chaos erupted.

  
Two small boys catapulted themselves towards you, their excited jabbering blending into one as a taller boy with dark hair pulled them back before they completely bulldozed you over. It took you so by surprise that you took a step back, accidentally walking into a tall body.

  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" You exclaimed, looking up at the boy with glasses apologetically. He waved you off and went over to stand next to dark-headed boy witha bright smile who was a little bit shorter than him.

  
There were way too many people to keep track of, how on earth were you gonna be able to do this?

  
Laughing off the chaos, Sugawara stepped slightly ahead of you. "Guys! Please try not to scare my girlfriend off as soon as she walks through the door,"

  
There was a gasp from half the room while the others just chuckled at the statement. "Girlfriend?" A short boy with orange hair questioned, looking up at you and Suga curiously. "Is this your girlfriend, Suga-san?!"

  
Suga laughed lightly. "Yep! This is Y/N," he said while pulling you forward and intertwining his hand with yours. "I finally convinced her to meet you guys, though to be fair she did try to run away more than once on the walk here," he teased as you felt your cheeks darken.

  
You bowed your head slightly. "It's nice to meet all of you! I'm sorry it's taken such a long time for us to meet," you apologised, cursing Suga for embarrassing you. Though you were surprised to hear light laughter meet your ears.

  
"Please, don't be so formal," a warm voice said, causing you to look up and catch sight of Daichi. He was the only person on the team that you kind of knew, considering he and Suga were best friends. You hadn't met exactly, but you had seen him on video call when you were over Suga's house so luckily, you were familiar with him. "It's nice to finally meet you too."

  
After some introductions and some insistent apologies from Noya and Hinata for almost knocking you over, Daichi soon started to take hold of the situation and calm everyone down.

  
"We're about to start practice, but you can sit over with Shimizu if you'd like?"

  
"Trying to tell my girlfriend she's in the way, huh Daichi?" Suga grinned at him cheekily, patting his back.

  
Daichi rolled his eyes. "No, just trying to make sure that you won't be getting too distracted with her here, Suga," he teased back, allowing a discrete blush to rise to Suga's ears and neck. "Anyway, get to the court,"

  
You honestly got along really well with Suga's team mates! They joked around with you a lot during their breaks but you could tell how serious and talented they all were when it came to volleyball. In particular, you really got along well with Asahi (the gentle giant) and Noya, Hinata, and Tanaka (the most chaotic trio you had the pleasure of knowing.) The contrast in everyone's personalities was really refreshing and you could tell that everyone had a role to play in making the team work so well. And watching Suga while doing the thing he's passionate about, surrounded by his friends? Nothing could be better. He was in his element and you could barely take your eyes off of him.

  
Soon the practice began to come to an end and you were so thankful that the team welcomed you with such open arms. You went over to Suga and told him you'd wait for him outside the gym while the team went over to the clubroom to change.

  
"So, what'd you think of her?" Suga asked, somewhat hesitantly as he stripped off his jersey.

  
The boys exchanged a look of amusement and Asahi answered first. "She seems really sweet," he said with a smile.

  
Noya nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and she's really funny! She chased Shoyo and me around with the broom while she was helping us clean up," he laughed as he pulled on his school shoes. "I really like her!"

  
Continuing the conversation, the boys chatted about how much they liked you and how cute of a couple you and Suga were. Hearing them praise his girlfriend brought an even brighter smile to his face. Knowing that his friends loved you as much as he did... made him feel perfectly warm inside. Daichi reached over and slammed his hand on his back. "You did good, Suga," he said genuinely, before exiting the clubroom with Hinata and Asahi, the faint promise of buying them meat buns accelerating Noya, Tanaka, and Kageyama out the door with him. He continued getting dressed and, after Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had said their goodbyes, he headed down to the gym to pick you up and walk you home. He subconsciously smiled immediately as he saw you, your head down as you played with your phone—the screen illuminating your face in the evening darkness. Even in the bad lighting, he thought you were beautiful. And knowing the people whom he cared about liked you too, made you even more beautiful in his eyes.

  
As he was gazing at you intently, you looked up and caught his eyes. Grinning at him, you reached out your hand and he took it without hesitation, pulling you to him tightly. Though taken aback by the sudden hug, you allowed yourself to be swallowed by his warmth, the cool night air piercing your exposed skin. He pulled your head back from the crook of his neck in order to get a look at your face.

  
"So... was it as bad as you expected?" He whispered, watching as you tugged at your bottom lip with your teeth, a gesture you did a lot when he teased you. "Were my team mates terrifying?"

  
You giggled softly, shaking your head with a small sigh. "No. They weren't. And before you say I told you so-"

  
"I would never!" He gasped mockingly, acting appalled at the accusation.

  
You stare blankly at him. "Yes, you would,"

  
"Yes, I would."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading and also, feedback is really appreciated <3


End file.
